


Mi alpha

by kanjo



Series: Resúmenes para A [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Manipulation, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjo/pseuds/kanjo
Summary: Resumen humorístico (?) de un fanfic en inglés.Alpha!Will y Omega!Hannibal.Advertencia: Contiene modismos y soeces chilenas.





	Mi alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alpha Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751006) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue). 



> Tengo millones de fanfics en mi biblioteca de Calibre, pero, como debe pasarles a ustedes también, con solo ver sus nombres no puedo acordarme de qué se trataba exactamente el fanfic.  
> Decidí hacer un pequeño resumen/traducción libre (con spoilers, lo siento) para recordarme a mí misma de qué se trataba el fanfic. Dichos resúmenes están escritos con lenguaje informal e incluso vulgar, y casi todos en un tono humorístico. Suelo dejar que mis amigas los lean para que se rían, así que he decidido publicarlas. Advierto, eso sí, que hay mucho slang chileno y que quizás si no han leído el fanfic no entiendan todos los chistes.  
> Casi todos los fanfics originales están en inglés, pero pondré un link de qué fanfic estoy hablando por si los quieren leer.
> 
> Disclaimer: No cuento con permiso de los autores así que si alguno me lo pide, quitaré el resumen correspondiente a su trabajo. Las ideas son de los autores originales y yo solo me atribuyo su reinterpretación en español chileno.

Hannibal siempre había vuelto locos a los alphas con su aroma de omega soltero, pero justo cuando le gusta uno de verdad, él es demasiado caballero como para cortejarlo.

Ya cuando Hannibal casi ha perdido la esperanza, a pesar de que sabe que tanto juntarse con él (puesto que se acerca a su celo) hizo que Will entrara en un semi rut, más violento que normalmente y volás, igual no hace nah, espera a que Will tome la iniciativa.

No es hasta que Will comenta que se nota que va a entrar en celo, es le dice, como quien no quiere la cosa, que al menos este celo ya tenía planeado pasarlo con un alpha, porque el anterior había sufrido mucho. Pone voz de víctima por no pasarlo con un alpha al que quiera de verdad, y Will le dice que si no se siente cómodo con ese alpha, no debería compartir su celo con él.

"Pero el que yo quiero no me quiere como quiero que me quiera", canta Hannibal.

"Qué tonto alpha no querría estar contigo???!!", pregunta Will.

Más cara de víctima.

"Es un alpha muy especial y muy empático y tiene olor a perros y el pelo con rulitos despeinados y usa colonia que no me gusta; quizás no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que ~~me calienta~~ lo amo"

"Gueno, deberías decirle, chabela", dice Will huyendo pa' que no se le cache que con el olor a omega tiene la media erección.

Cuando ya se está yendo Hannibal empieza a retorcerse en el suelo.

"Alpha, te necesito, ay, ay"

"No se preocupe, Dr Lecter, yo entiendo que se me está insinuando por pura biología, calmao que te llamo al alpha ese que dijiste..."

"WILL CULIAO EL ALPHA AL QUE QUIERO ES A TI, PUTA QUE ERÍ PAO ACASO CREÍ QUE CONOZCO A MUCHOS WEONES CON OLOR A PERRO MOJAO"

"Oh, chuta, sorry, ya, ponte en cuatro ahí en la silla"

Cuando pasa lo que tiene que pasar y ya se mordieron y están atados para toda la vida (y Hannibal todavía tiene el nudo de Will en el trasero):

"Ay, Hannibal te amo tanto que no hay cosa en este mundo que me hiciera dejar de amarte"

"Soy el Chesapeake Ripper lol"

"Jajajaja, guena la talla"

"Sí, obvios que es talla"

"Calmao, por qué no te estás riendo? NO WEÍ, CONCHALEVALE, HANNIBAL CULIAO ME HAS MANIPULADO TODA LA SERIE!!!"

"Pero es verdad que te quiero solo a ti, alpha" (apreta el poto pa' que Will sienta placer en el nudo) "además ya debo están embarazao, no mandarías preso a la madre de tu hijito, no dejarías que el hijo de tu sangre sea huerfanito de madre como tú ;o;" (más apretujen manipulatorio)

"OMG, HAZ ESO DE NUEVO. YA OH. Gueno, gueno pero prométeme que no vas a matar a nadie más, ratoncito"

"lo juro! pero my love, obvios que no lo haría, es muy peligroso en mi estado de gravedad"

Hannibal guiña a la cámara porque obvios que cuando ya tenga la guagua va a seguir matando a gente, pero de aquí a 9 meses demás que le lava el cerebro a su alpha.

Fin.


End file.
